Anata wa Tsuki soretomo Kurai hime ka
by katgirl8908
Summary: summary is inside. Warning: this story is solely on the topic of base, so not really a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic. So it's based on the idea of Fushigi Yuugi.


**Tsuki soretomo Kurai Hime desu ka**

**Summary**:

Ayame Miyuzaki is your typical seventeen-year-old high school girl. She goes to school, has cruses, help around the house, and loved by her friends and family. But, why is it that every time when the moon is out, she feel like she's someone else, or if she were in her room alone, in the dark, that she feel as if someone were there, calling out to her?

Why?

And her answers came to her as on her way home from school, she was sucked into a portal by following the silver radiance of the moon to fall in a shadow to wake up in an unknown world.

A world known as Muu.

_A/N: this made up story is pure fiction. This is solely based on Fushigi Yuugi idea of girl traveling to another world, Kyo Kare Myoh (can't remember how to spell it) idea of traveling to another world, and Blood+ madness of sisterly drama. Please give a review. I own everything in this story from the world, the people, and blah blah. When i add some kind of direcet idea from the top three animes, then i do not own it. _

**Chapter one: Yume ka (dream?)**

Where am I?

There is nothing but darkness around me?

_Sniff ; Whaa ;SOB_

Wait….

What's that noise?

Is someone crying?

Turning, there was a lone girl sitting alone above a surface of water. Out of all of the darkness, only the girl gave off a small glow. Her hair was long and black, she wore a white gown, she was pale, and she was hunched over, crying.

Feeling sorry for the girl, I walked towards her, feeling my feet walking on top of the water but not breaking the surface.

A dream?

But even if I thought of this, I kept on walking until I was behind the girl.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, reaching out a hand and laid it softly on her shoulder. Then her hand was on my mind, her hands cold, hard, and firm. Holding on tightly, she squeezed my hands until I could feel the pain. Surprised, I tried to pull back but the girl held on. I looked at her and found myself.

No.

Not myself.

For her eyes were red, not brown.

And there was an eerie way she smiled at me cruelly.

"Tsuki-hime, destroy, I'll destroy is all for you!" She whispered to me, her voice echoing around us.

And that was when I started to feel myself sink into the water.

"AHH----" I screamed and tried to swim to the surface, but she held me down, her face smiling and filled with insanity.

"No, hime, once you are gone, I can destroy it all. Just like you always asked for. I will fulfill your wish!" she sang to me happily as she held me under the water as I struggled to breathe.

It's a dream, a dream!

But how come I'm not waking up?

Oh, no…everything is slowly getting dark…the girl, her face was slowly fading away…everything was growing dark.

Then I looked over her shoulder and stared into the silver round moon, staring down at me.

And without realizing it, I called out to it for help.

And that's when I saw a man behind the girl, raising a sword and with a slash, the girl screamed in rage and despair and faded away as he pulled me out of the water.

Coughing, I stared up at the man with dazed eyes, not seeing him but I could feel his strong arms and his warmth.

I could not see his face.

All I could see was the moon.

"Ayame…please…wake up…" he whispered to me.

….A dream.

It was all a dream….

But, if it were a dream, why does he sound so real?

"AYAME! WAKE-UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

With a start, Ayame sat up in bed and looked wildly around her, confused where she was or even who she was until she saw her alarm clock, and realized she's in her room.

Wait…the clock.

Turning, she stared at it for a moment, not comprehending the numbers.

7…

5…

8…

7…

58…

7:58…

In the morning….

Wait…OH CRAP!!!

"OKAA-SAN!!!!" Ayume cried out to her mother as she jumped out of bed and sprint for the bathroom, her dream forgotten, her mind filled with thoughts of how to get to school on time.

* * *

"NO!" she cried out as she sat up with a start and stared around her in bewilderment, trying to figure out where she was. The room was in complete darkness except for the three candles lit to five the illusion of darkness.

"Kuro-hime, what troubles you, hime?" asked her guardian and she turned to find him kneeling beside her bed, his head down. Staring at him, she couldn't but admire his silvery-blond hair that seem to shimmer under the soft light of the candles.

"Julian," Kuro-hime whispered lovingly as she stretched out her hand to caresses his soft silver locks.

Julian went still under her soft touch.

"My Julian, I was so close," Kuro said with sadness as she stared down at him with hooded eyes.

"Close to what, hime?" he asks.

"Killing my sister, Tsuki-hime. I was so close, until her guardian interfered." Sighing with disappointment, she got up from her bed and hugged the larger man in her small slender white arms.

"Hime…"

"Promise me that no matter what, you will always follow me, protect me, and obey me," she breathes into his ear.

"Yes, hime, anything for you Kuro-hime," he replied as he slowly relaxed in her arms.

"Ah, Julian, my precious guardian, precious prince, and precious love."

"Hime…."

"Kill her," she commanded, her voice loseing that warm and gentle tone.

"What?"

"Kill Tsuki-hime. Destroy her. After all, it was a wish she has always begged for. And to repay my sister for giving me life, I will repay it with her death."

"But hime! I cannot kill her!"

"You will kill her! You promise to obey me, and I command you to kill her! Kill that moon princess!"

"Kuro-hime, anything but that request, please," he begged her as she pushed him away from her ruthlessly.

"Your so weak Julian, and always have been. Kill her or I will never return you to heaven. GO! KILL HER!"

Angst with the command, Julian left his black princess room, where Kuro stayed in her room alone, pondering her plans as she stared at the full silver disk moon with distaste.

"Soon, Muu will be no more. Soon, Tsuki-hime, I will bring you salvation, and then I will rule everything. Everything will be mine. Mine."

* * *

Yea! it's done! The first chapter! Please give your review! 


End file.
